Keep on Breathing
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: 1990 : Après la Guerre Sainte, chacun ouvre les yeux et réapprend à vivre. Même si clairement certaines plaies sont encore ouvertes. ( En cours, nombreux personnages & sanctuaires )
1. Chapitre 1 : The Flood

_Keep on breathing_

 _Quand j'essaie d'écrire une fanfiction assez longue, de réfléchir à ce que j'écris, de faire attention au développement de mes personnages, ça donne une charmante petite fanfiction. Elle se situe comme vous le verrez en 1990, juste après la Guerre Sainte. Parce que oui c'est de l'originalité dans le scénario m'voyez._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : The Flood

 _Dimanche 04 mars 1990_

Zeus observait depuis l'Olympe. Tous ces humains, ces morts. Ces innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé. Les cadavres. Les blessés. Sans parler de toutes ces âmes qui ne pouvaient trouver le repos. Il poussa un soupir. A coté de lui, Perséphone essuya une larme.

"Père, par pitié, murmura-t-elle. Vous savez que c'est pour l'équilibre du monde.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit judicieux. Ce n'est pas bon de ramener les morts à la vie, dit Apollon en s'avançant.

\- Il suffit, l'interrompit Poseidon en posant la main sur l'épaule de Perséphone. Tu n'as rien fait dans cette guerre alors tu ne devrais pas intervenir. Mon frère, ajouta-t-il en regardant Zeus, je soutiens la Dame des Enfers. Et tu sais autant que moi que c'est la bonne solution.

\- Ma fille peut être impulsive. Elle pourrait s'en prendre de nouveau à Hadès.

\- Alors cessons ce cycle infernal, laissez moi retourner auprès de lui ! supplia Perséphone. Il ne fera rien s'il me retrouve, je le sais ...

\- Sans compter que la réincarnation d'Athéna sera en joie de retrouver ses chevaliers et qu'elle agira dans leur intérêt, ajouta le Dieu de la mer.

\- Mais pourquoi t'en mêles tu ? s'exclama Héra. Que je saches, ta petite personne non plus n'a aucun intérêt dans cette histoire.

\- Mais je compte bien que mes guerriers revivent également ! Ils le méritent, eux aussi ont leur place dans cet équilibre que nous cherchons à recréer.

\- Ils n'ont pas été très actifs non plus ..." marmonna Apollon.

S'écartant un instant de Perséphone, Poseïdon croisa les bras pour le toiser et lui adresser un regard menaçant.

"Pour autant que je sache, tu n'as pas bougé un cil et aucun de tes soldats non plus, pendant que mon Kanon se battait aux Enfers de toute sa puissance. Il a certes manipulé des Dieux pour ses ambitions, mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, il mérite sa place dans mon Sanctuaire au moins autant que les petits chevaliers d'Athéna. Laisse donc les grands discuter et retourne entraîner ton armée de jouets."

Perséphone sourit à son oncle puis se retourna vers Zeus. Il hésita, réfléchit un instant aux différents avis et se tourna finalement vers Héra.

"Guide moi. A toi de décider. Prends la bonne décision, pour le bien des hommes, des Dieux et de l'univers."

Poseïdon serra doucement la main de sa nièce qui retenait son souffle. Héra ferma les yeux un instant.

"Ce serait un acte de gentilesse purement gratuite que seuls nous pouvons nous permettre. Comment pourraient-ils jamais nous remercier ?

\- Ils ne pourraient pas, répondit Poseïdon. Ils nous seraient à jamais redevables et ce cadeau garantira la paix éternelle. Du moins nous pouvons l'espérer.

\- Et bien Perséphone sera la garante de la paix, déclara Héra. Je t'accorde tous tes souhaits. Les guerriers obtiendront une nouvelle vie et une chance de recommencer. A la seule condition que jamais, aux grands jamais, ne recommencent la guerre. Si le moindre spectre ou saint d'Athéna décide de remettre cette paix en question, tu mourras."

Perséphone tomba à genoux pour remercier la déesse. Mais celle ci se tourna vers Poseïdon.

"Quand à toi, tu comprendras que je ne puis t'accorder une vie sur Terre si je l'accorde à Hadès et Perséphone. Je te laisse une journée pour expliquer à ces humains ce que nous avons décidé. Puis tu reviendras. Tu seras l'autre partie du pacte, celle qui doit rester sur l'Olympe."

Poseïdon s'inclina en guise d'acceptation. D'un simple regard, Héra lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

 _Lundi 05 mars 1990_

Mû ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre. Ce décor familier lui apparut comme iréel. Il se demanda vaguement comment pouvait-il se retrouver vivant dans cette pièce. Il leva une main, se pinça les bras. A coté, Kiki somnolait sur une chaise. L'armure du Bélier brillait dans un coin. Et ce silence. Il se redressa et grimaça en sentant une douleur dans sa cuisse. Ainsi que dans tous ses muscles.

Soudain, des hurlements de joie dans sa tête.

Milo d'abord, dont le cosmos semblait rayonner. La voix grave d'Aldébaran. La chaleur envahissante d'Aiolia, même la sagesse de Dohko. La main de Kiki s'agita, le distrayant un instant de ces effusions de joie. Il sourit à son jeune apprenti qui cacha un baillement.

"Bonjour maître ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

\- Oui mais ... comment ... comment puis-je ...

\- C'est grâce à Perséphone ! Et Héra ! Ils ont redonné la vie à tout le monde. Oh, maître, vous devez rencontrer Poseïdon !

\- Doucement Kiki, pitié doucement. J'ai mal à ...

\- Mû ? Tout va bien ?"

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Shion. Mû ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer. Son maître s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit avec un sourire légèrement inquiet.

"Maître Mu vient de se réveiller !" cria Kiki en sortant prévenir les autres.

Shion tourna le regard et son sourire rétrécit.

"Je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Mais ... comment ? marmonna Mû d'une voix tremblante.

\- Zeus, Perséphone ou Héra, tout ceci est très confus. Ils nous ont donné une nouvelle chance de vivre. Tout le monde va bien et je crois qu'Athéna parlait d'un traité de paix.

\- Maître ... je ..."

Shion s'approcha pour passer une main dans les cheveux de son élève.

"Je sais. Nous en parlerons. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Mais c'est fini Mû ... je ne t'abandonnerai plus."

Il serra les poings quand il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui dans un tremblement. Il entoura son torse de ses bras et respira son odeur si particulière qui lui rappela sa petite enfance.

"Je ne suis plus votre petit élève chétif ... Ce n'est plus la peine de me faire des câlins.

\- J'en ai envie. S-S'il te plaît."

Il sourit et à son tour caressa les cheveux de Shion, qui s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement.

* * *

Énormément de chevaliers étaient venus vers lui pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé Athéna quand elle était bébé ou s'excuser de l'avoir vu comme un traître. A tous, Ayoros leur avait répondu qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir. Les seules personnes à qui il voulait parler semblaient faire beaucoup d'effort pour l'éviter.

A grand renfort de cris et de mouvements de bras, Milo lui avait expliqué comment Perséphone et Poséïdon avaient agis pour qu'ils aient droit à une nouvelle vie. Aldébaran faisait passer des kilos de feuilletés en s'excusant de la simplicité de ses amuses bouches. Saga se tenait à l'écart, le plus loin possible d'Athéna et de Seiya. Tassé sur un canapé, le groupe de Shion, Dhoko, Mu et Shiryu semblait plongé dans une importante conversation.

Une fois de plus, Shun tourna la tête vers la porte. Hyoga était aux cotés d'Isaak mais Ikki n'était pas paru. Il ne sentait pas son cosmos non plus. Il lui semblait possible que son frère soit déjà réveillé et soit reparti tout seul, mais il espérait vraiment que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il soupira et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil. Le temple d'Athéna était plein à craquer. Les spectres et guerriers de Poseïdon se réveillaient chacun leur tour et à chaque nouvel arrivé, il fallait tout expliquer.

Las, Shun s'attacha les cheveux et se releva dans le but d'aller proposer ses services à Aldébaran, mais il percuta violemment le buste de Shaka. Ils ginrent de concert puis Shun s'écarta.

"Je ... je m'excuse je ...

\- Non, enfin, ce n'est rien ... je ... ne t'excuse pas pour cela, marmonna Shaka gêné. ... Tout va bien Shun ?

\- Oui enfin ... il manque Ikki.

\- Oh, il arrive. Je crains de l'avoir pris à part ce matin pour ..."

Shun partit en courant sans attendre la fin de la phrase et courut aux escaliers. Il croisa Thétis qui montait, accompagné de Sorrente, Rune qui attendait Minos et ne remarqua pas Aphrodite derrière une colonne. Il dévala les marches, sans prêter attention à la lumière dans le temple du Capricorne.

En sortant du temple du Scorpion, il le vit enfin. Il sourit et s'arrêta, observant son aîné monter jusqu'à lui, les mains dans les poches.

"... Salut Chibi ... marmonna-t-il.

\- Sérieusement grand frère ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu ... va bien ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Et toi ? Tu sais que tout le monde est là haut ? Même Kanon nous honore de sa présence.

\- C'est Seiya le héros ...

\- Idiot. Nous sommes tous des héros, toi compris. Viens, y a des feuilletés et Marin prépare un gâteau.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde se jette à mes pieds en me remerciant d'avoir sauvé le monde."

Ikki prit la main que Shun lui tendait et la tira pour le serrer contre lui. Il se blottit contre lui avec un sourire. Finalement l'assemblée pouvait bien attendre cinq minutes.

* * *

Si Shun était descendu quelques temples plus bas, il aurait senti l'odeur de tabac qui se dégageait du quatrième temple où DeathMask s'était enfermé.

* * *

Posté au premier rang, les mains dans le dos, Eaque sourait. Mais Minos décelait la sincérité dans sa joie. Ce n'était pas un semblant d'amusement ou un étirement de lèvres pour manipuler ses confrères ou ses ennemis. Non, Eaque semblait simplement content d'être vivant. Et Minos savait pourquoi. C'était sans doute grâce à la présence de Dame Perséphone à ses cotés. Il le savait parce que cela le remplissait également de bonheur.

Leur Dame allait reprendre sa place. Leurs Dieux gouverneraient les Enfers comme au temps jadis.

Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit quand Athéna s'agenouilla devant Hadès pour recevoir symboliquement la clé des Enfers. Perséphone applaudit discrètement.

"Un monde de paix, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je dirai même harmonie" corrigea-t-il.

A la droite d'Eaque, Rhadamanthe jetait des regards au clan de Poseïdon, où Kanon abordait l'écaille du Dragon des Mers. Minos leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

L'armée des spectres partit le soir même, Hadès et Perséphone en tête. Isaak les avait regardé descendre les marches. Autour de lui, la plupart des chevaliers s'étaient dispercés en petit groupe. Aiolia observait son grand frère qui semblait maintenant plus jeune que lui. Kanon et Saga s'étaient retranchés dans le temple des Gémeaux. La forme astrale de Poseïdon sautillait d'un guerrier à un autre. Quand il s'arrêta devant lui, Isaak s'inclina.

"Ah mon cher petit Isaak ! s'écria le Dieu. Je vais bientôt repartir pour l'Olympe mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander !

\- Bien sûr ... Poseïdon-sama.

\- Voilà. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes du Sanctuaire sous marin."

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

"Mais je ... je ne suis ... ce n'est pas ...

\- Tu as de la force, de l'intelligence, tu en es capable. Je place beaucoup d'espoir en toi. Krishna aussi.

\- Mais enfin ! balbutiait le général. Et Kanon ?

\- Kanon n'est pas fait pour les responsabilités, déclara Poseïdon. Je le sais et tu le sais. Et puis tu serais parfait dans ce rôle."

Isaak se jura d'en parler à Hyoga, ainsi qu'à Camus, puis hocha la tête vigoureusement.

* * *

 _Mardi 06 mars 1990_

L'horloge murale indiquait quatre heures et quinze minutes. Camus ôta sa veste et la laissa tomber sur une chaise. De la lumière provenait de la chambre où Hyoga et Isaak s'étaient installés. La porte de l'autre était entre ouverte. Il sourit et s'engoufra à l'intérieur, se dirigea avec la faible luminosité de la lune. A droite du lit, Milo s'était endormi sans retirer ses vêtements. Il songea qu'il avait du l'attendre avant de s'effondrer.

En essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, il s'allongea à coté de lui et observa son visage endormi. Des mèches de cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux. Il se retient de le serrer contre lui, de crainte de le réveiller. Délicatement, il tenta de ramener la couverture sur eux, mais Milo grogna et bougea, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit largement en voyant Camus, qui se figea.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je voulais t'attendre" confirma Milo avant de se tortiller pour venir plus près de lui.

Leurs deux têtes côtes à cotes, Camus observa son amant. Il semblait si serein. Si heureux. Par sa simple présence, il se savait faible. Il voulait se jeter dans ses bras pour qu'il le serre contre lui, qu'il lui dise encore qu'il l'aimait et que désormais tout irait bien. Comme il l'avait fait juste avant avec Mû, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je suis désolé. Pour toutes les souffrances que je t'ai infligé.

\- Elles étaient nécessaires. Je l'ai finalement compris, répondit-il. Même si j'ai vraiment eu envie de t'étrangler.

\- Milo ..."

Il s'approcha et Camus le prit contre lui, l'enlaça doucement pour passer les mains dans ses cheveux. La tête de Milo reprit la place qui était la sienne, dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou.

"Ne t'endors pas. Hyoga et Isaak t'attendent."

Ses apprentis. Camus le serra plus fort.

"Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ?"

Un frottement à la porte. Ils redressèrent la tête. Hyoga entra en premier, mais Isaak était juste derrière lui. Milo s'écarta légèrement.

"Maître ... commença Hyoga. On voulait ... vous dire ...

\- On comprend ... ajouta Isaak. Et on ne vous en veut pas. Tout ça c'était ... pour notre bien et pour celui d'Athéna."

La main de Camus tremblait. Les doigts de Milo virent pour la serrer. Ils hésitèrent un instant, puis les deux plus jeunes grimpèrent sur le lit pour se coller à Camus. Milo rit en essayant de reprendre sa place, désormais occupé par Hyoga. Isaak dut se coller dans le dos de son maître pour ne pas tomber et finalement le sommeil les fit sombrer les uns sur les autres.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fix you

_Keep on breathing_

 _Quand j'essaie d'écrire une fanfiction assez longue, de réfléchir à ce que j'écris, de faire attention au développement de mes personnages, ça donne une charmante petite fanfiction. Elle se situe comme vous le verrez en 1990, juste après la Guerre Sainte. Parce que oui c'est de l'originalité dans le scénario m'voyez._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Fix you

 _Mardi 06 mars 1990_

L'écureuil changea de branche. Trop occupé à récupérer des glands, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans le troisième temple. Il voulait même en rester à l'écart. Cette partie du Sanctuaire était la seule encore éclairée malgré l'aube qui arrivait.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Kanon ouvrit le frigo, attrapa une bière et la but en quelques gorgées.

"Eh c'est à moi ! grogna Saga.

\- L'armure des Gémeaux aussi est sensée être à toi, et pourtant ...

\- ... Tu ne comptes donc pas t'arrêter.

\- Jamais."

Epuisé, l'aîné secoua la tête et frotta ses yeux pour se maintenir éveillé.

"Tu m'en veux et j'ai compris, mais admets que tu avais tes tords.

\- J'ai eu raison, comme j'ai toujours eu raison."

Kanon était intarissable. Il le regarda s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table. La colère dans ses yeux était toujours présente. Saga s'était ammendé de tout, s'était excusé quelques dizaines de fois, mais cela ne semblait pas lui suffir. Surtout qu'il refusait de reconnaître ses propres erreurs.

"Et maintenant quoi, on s'entretue sur le carrelage ?

\- Ca me plairait, mais pas sans témoin. J'aimerai qu'on me voit en train de t'en mettre une."

Il se retenait de lui jeter un couteau ou n'importe quel objet qui pourrait le tuer, ou au moins le faire taire. Quand il s'était retrouvé face à Mû ou à Aiolia, la culpabilité l'avait submergée. Il avait tout encaissé, en espérant au moins un semblant de pardon. Mais avec son jumeau, il ne parvenait pas à rester calme. Kanon le mettait tout simplement hors de lui.

Comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de plus s'il s'obstinait à rester sur ses positions, Saga se releva.

"Je vais me coucher.

\- On a pas fini notre discussion, rétorqua le cadet.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas une fois de plus d'avoir cru agir pour ton bien, de d'avoir mis dans cette prison pour qu'Athéna reste sauve, de t'avoir repoussé, renié, caché, mis de coté comme une chausette qui n'a plus l'autre moitié de sa paire. Ce serait plutôt à tord de réfléchir sur ce que tu as fait à Poseidon, à Julian Solo et aux autres. Mais comme tu n'en as pas l'intention, je vais tâcher de dormir, parce que moi je tiens à réparer toutes mes erreurs et je n'ai pas que toi dans ma vie."

Sans attendre la réponse de Kanon, il tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles même si elles avaient eu le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Mais il lui avait surement fait du mal, se dit-il en se déshabillant.

Il s'allongea sous les couvertures puis songea qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans ce lit depuis des années. Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Le silence était angoissant. Après l'emprisonnement de Kanon, il s'était retrouvé seul ici et il se souvient qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup à cette époque. Il soupira. Dehors, le jour commençait à se lever. Il se força à fermer les yeux. Dans sa tête il fit la liste des conversations qu'il allait devoir avoir : presque l'ensemble de la chevalerie y passa. Il grogna et se tourna sur le coté.

La porte se rouvrit lentement et son regard croisa celui de Kanon. Il se redressa et le laissa s'avancer. Son sourire narquois avait disparu.

"Donc pour toi je ne suis qu'un minable ?"

Saga avait sans doute été trop loin. Il haussa les épaules.

"Non je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pense que tu ... tu ne réfléchis pas ... ou du moins pas dans la bonne logique.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

\- Je t'emmerde", répliqua-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Kanon lui adressa un regard mauvais.

"Répète ça pour voir ?

\- Je t'emmerde Kanon. Tu n'es pas un minable, mais un connard et un égoïste.

\- Ca doit être de famille."

Une nouvelle fois, il se retient de le frapper. Comment pouvait-il être aussi buté ? A cause de lui, leur conversation tournait en rond depuis des heures. Alors que Saga songea à une nouvelle façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait mal agir au risque de le traiter comme un enfant de cinq ans, Kanon laissa les yeux et murmura :

"T'as raison. J'ai été un être vil et je mérite tes insultes."

Saga ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction et Kanon lui lança un coussin.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour le répéter ! Ni pour faire des longs discours comme toi !

\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, marmonna l'aîné en remettant ses cheveux en place. Mais tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux être ..."

Une nouvelle fois, il voulut le frapper avec le coussin, mais Saga esquiva et se jeta sur son frère pour rendre les coups. Déséquilibré, ils glissèrent du lit et se cognèrent au sol.

"Aïe ... gémit Kanon.

\- Tu l'as mérité. M'attaquer à coup de coussin, franchement ?

\- J'ai pas envie de te tuer ..."

Il s'assit en tailleur en s'efforçant d'ignorer la nudité de son aîné.

"On peut pas passer le reste de cette vie à se battre ou à se détester.

\- On peut aussi déclarer la paix et avoir une relation n ... normale." proposa Saga.

Kanon leva un sourcil mais ne refusa pas.

* * *

Ayoros peina à sortir de son lit. Le temple du Sagittaire étant occupé par les guerriers de Poseidon, il avait dormi au temple du Lion dans un lit assez inconfortable. Dans le miroir en pied, il observa son corps et grogna devant ses formes d'adolescents qu'il ne reconnaissait plus comme étant siennes. Son petit frère avait maintenant dix ans de plus que lui et malgré la futilité de cet aspect, il avait du mal à encaisser.

D'après les odeurs qui lui parvenaient, Aiolia était réveillé. Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements pour rejoindre la cuisine. Son frère lui tournait le dos, occupé à mettre de l'eau dans le réservoir de la cafetière. Il l'enclancha et se tourna, deux tasses à la main. Il y eut un silence gênant où aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis Aiolia sourit.

"Bien dormi ? dit-il en posant les tasses sur la table.

\- Oui merci, se força-t-il à répondre. Toi ?

\- Ca a été. Qu'est ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner ? J'ai du café, du thé ... du lait."

Ayoros se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais goûté au café. Son dernier petit déjeuner avait été composé d'une simple pomme. Il s'assit et prit une des tasses.

"Comme toi. Et ... des fruits ?

\- Oh, bien sûr. J'ai pas l'habitude de manger le matin."

En quelques minutes, la table était recouverture de fruits, gâteaux sucrés ou salés, de viande froide, d'oeufs durs. Aiolia servit le café et posa la boîte de sucre à coté de lui. Ayoros souriait. Il adorait le coté attentionné de son frère.

"Tiens, va s'y ... mange.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas autant d'appétit."

Aiolia avala une gorgée de café et grimaça en se brulant. Ayoros l'imita. Le café était très amer, goût qu'il tenta de couvrir en ajoutant du sucre. Son frère prit un gâteau et le mangea doucement.

"Dis je ... je pensais ... commença-t-il. J'aimerai qu'on parle avec Shura de ...

\- Oh Shura ! l'interrompit-il. Le petit Shu ! Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?"

Le blond perdit son sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

"Tu veux dire après qu'il t'ait assassiné ?"

Surpris, Ayoros faillit lâcher la tasse. Il la reposa sans boire et avança sa main vers celle d'Aiolia.

"Ce n'est pas à lui que tu dois en vouloir. Mais à ... celui qui possédait Saga. Et je suis vivant maintenant.

\- Oui mais tu n'étais pas là. Et ... tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'étais perdu sans toi."

Il frappa du poing sur la table avec une violence qui surprit Ayoros, se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il se leva à son tour et posa une main sur son bras.

"Je ... je suis là. Et je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je vais redevenir ton grand frère. Et prendre soin de toi."

Aiolia sourit et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

"Oui enfin c'est moi le plus grand.

\- Je voulais instaurer une ambiance, bravo.

\- Merci grand frère."

Il reprit les deux tasses et lui tendit la sienne. Ayoros les entrechoqua doucement.

* * *

Son visage s'illumina quand il vit Shunrei dans sa robe rose. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Athéna puis son regard croisa celui de Shiryu. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Allongé sur le corps de son amant, Aphrodite peinant à retrouver son souffle. Il redressa la tête pour repousser ses longs cheveux bouclés et chercha la bouche de DeathMask pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Il passa ses doigts sur ses hanches avant de glisser à coté de lui. Des mains puissantes se glissèrent contre sa nuque et il frissonna.

"J'ai chaud, marmonna-t-il.

\- Moi aussi. Et alors ?

\- Faut qu'on sorte de ce lit."

Un grognement lui répondit et DeathMask se tourna sur le ventre.

"Sors si tu veux. Moi je reste là. Pas l'intention de bouger."

Aphrodite hésita et caressa le flanc nu. L'autre gémit doucement.

"S'il te plait.

\- Non.

\- Même pas pour moi ?

\- J'ai dit demain.

\- Donc j'y vais seul ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il se leva et prit une douche rapide. Pendant que l'eau froide coulait sur sa peau, il réfléchit à toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eu, à celles qu'ils auraient. Il se jura de ne pas y passer des heures pour retourner auprès de DeathMask, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à quitter les draps.

Et puis Shura avait été clair : il voulait leur parler aujourd'hui.

Les bouffées d'angoisses qu'il avait réussi à refouler la veille grace à l'italien revinrent. Il prit le temps de s'habiller, de se coiffer et passa dans la cuisine mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Dans la chambre, il n'avait pas bougé.

"Tu ne pourras pas te cacher des autres éternellement, dit Aphrodite.

\- J'ai pas envie de les voir.

\- C'est ça. Dis le, que tu as peur."

DeathMask se redressa et se leva d'un bond pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le laissa faire mais avant qu'il puisse véritablement répondre à son étreinte, celui ci s'était écarté.

"J'ai peur, déclara-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils vont surement me renier et ils auraient raison de le faire. Et je le pense, même si tu me certifies que le contraire va arriver. Donc laisse moi un jour de répit."

Aphrodite serra les dents et hocha la tête, sans pouvoir trouver de réponse.

* * *

Aldébaran sortit son gâteau du four et le posa sur le rebord du plan de travail. Mû sourit et Shion repoussa son assiette.

"Je n'en peux plus.

\- Mangez maître, répliqua le chevalier du Taureau. Et vous aussi," ajouta-t-il en direction de Julian Solo et de Sorrente qui peinaient à finir.

* * *

Un cosmos glacial émanait de Shura. Aphrodite renonça à courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le regard de son ami exprimait divers sentiments, mais par dessus tout les autres, la colère. Il sourit, mais n'obtient aucune réaction. Pire, Shura tourna les talons et pénétra dans son temple, l'obligeant à le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant la statue d'Athéna et leva les yeux vers elle. Les bouffées d'angoisses se faisaient plus fortes.

"Vous saviez, déclara-t-il simplement. Vous saviez que ... Saga avait tué Shion. Et pourtant, vous l'avez servi. Vous avez tué pour lui alors qu'il ... et tout ce temps, vous saviez. Et vous n'avez rien dit."

La douleur, la colère, la détresse, l'incompréhension, l'horrible sensation d'avoir été trahi. La souffrance avait envahit Shura et Aphrodite le sentait. Il cherchait quoi répondre et ne trouvait pas.

"Nous ... on ne voulait pas que tu souffres ..."

Il le fusilla du regard.

"Que je souffres ? Toute ma vie, j'ai cru bien agir, servir la justice, tout ça pour découvrir que j'ai été manipulé et que vous ... vous saviez ... que vous participiez à cette tromperie ... ne pas vouloir que je souffres, vraiment ..."

Les mains de Shura tremblaient. Aphrodite avança d'un pas, mais il en fit un en arrière.

"Ne m'approche pas ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! Je vous faisais confiance, on était amis ! Les meilleurs amis !

\- On l'est toujours ! tenta Aphrodite.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas d'amis comme vous. Les vrais traitres, c'est vous," déclara Shura.

Il secoua la tête, comme incapable de réagir.

"Non ... Shura s'il te plait ...

\- Sors de mon temple. Et sors de ma vie."

Il disparu dans ses appartements, sans prêter attention aux sanglots d'Aphrodite. Il ne sut même pas comment il redescendit les étages, ni combien de temps il passa à pleurer blotti contre le torse de DeathMask.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Believe

_Keep on breathing_

 _Quand j'essaie d'écrire une fanfiction assez longue, de réfléchir à ce que j'écris, de faire attention au développement de mes personnages, ça donne une charmante petite fanfiction. Elle se situe comme vous le verrez en 1990, juste après la Guerre Sainte. Parce que oui c'est de l'originalité dans le scénario m'voyez._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Believe

 _Mercredi 07 mars 1990_

Eaque fixait Minos, essayant de comprendre à quoi pensait son amant. Il était incroyable de constater combien ils pouvaient être déconnectés. Il prit le temps de s'assoeir dans un fauteuil.

"J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Il a un fouet," déclara simplement Minos.

Il fronça les sourcils. La logique de Minos semblait implacable. Même se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de renoncer à ce nouveau projet serait inutile. Visiblement, Minos était devenu futile. Dire qu'Eaque pensait profiter de cette nouvelle résurrection pour passer de longues heures dans le lit de son amant.

"Et moi pendant ce temps ? grogna-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres spectres que tu voudrais goûter ?"

Très futile, corrigea Eaque pour lui même. Il se retient de lui hurler qu'il ne voulait que lui et sortit du bureau en faisant claquer ses tongs. Il parcourut les couloirs sans y penser puis se ravisa. Il fit demi tour pour chercher Rune, qu'il dénicha à son bureau. Le spectre se leva en le voyant mais Eaque ne le laissa pas prononcer un mot.

"Minos veut visiter ton lit pour voir de quoi tu es capable. Si tu oses faire rentrer en contact sa peau et ton fouet, je jure que tu auras affaire à moi."

Et il ressortit sans entendre les balbutiements d'incompréhension du subordonné. Une fois sortit de Tolomea, il courut presque jusqu'au palais d'Hadès. Il ignora superbement Pandore qui lui hurlait de retournait travailler et rentra dans l'immence bibliothèque.

"Dame Perséphone ? cria-t-il en cherchant sa Déesse dans les rayons.

\- Oui ? cria une voix un peu plus loin. Eaque c'est toi ?

\- Majesté," fit le Juge en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Perséphone fit un signe de la main pour qu'il se relève et reposa son livre.

"Je souhaiterai vous parler, marmonna Eaque. A propos de Minos. Vous avez dit ... que nous pouvions vous confier à vous.

\- Bien sur. Je t'écoute. Je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse."

* * *

 _Jeudi 08 mars 1990_

"Si on remettait les entraînements du matin ? Cela créé une unité en forçant les chevaliers à être ensemble.

\- T'es sur qu'il n'y a rien de plus urgent ?" grogna Dohko.

Shion releva la tête et fixa son amant allongé sur le canapé. Il semblait en colère.

"Peut être voir avec Athéna qui est officiellement au poste de chevalier du Sagittaire ..."

Le chinois se releva et remit sa veste.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ai repris le poste.

\- Dohko, je suis le Pope.

\- Donc être Pope passe avant tout c'est ça ?

\- Mais non ... enfin ...

\- Clairement si."

Dohko le fixait et Shion sentait la tristesse au milieu de la colère.

"Je n'ai qu'à attendre dans ton lit que monsieur veuille bien me rejoindre dix minutes ?

\- Ne te mets pas dans la peau d'un objet sexuel, gronda Shion. Tu sais que tu es plus que ça et que je t'aime.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien tu as de drôles de façon de le montrer. Et s'il n'y avait que moi. Combien de temps as-tu passé avec Mû ?"

Le pope baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. Il voulut commencer une phrase mais quelques coups frappés à la porte l'en dissuadèrent. Il leva les yeux vers Dohko qui avait croisé les bras.

"On peut en reparler plus tard ?

\- Ouais. Evidemment, c'est toujours le même qui attend."

Shion poussa un soupire alors que Dohko manquait de percuter Kanon en sortant.

* * *

"Comment ça tu pars ? s'écria Milo en tendant le joint à Aiolia.

\- Je reprends mon poste chez Poseidon, répondit Kanon.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? T'es un des notres !

\- Pas tout à fait ... J'ai jamais été fait pour être le Saint des Gémeaux. Et puis si je reste plus longtemps, Saga va me tuer."

Shaka acheva de rouler et tendit une cigarette à Kanon.

"Alors à toi. Tu auras toujours ta place ici."

Les cinq hommes levèrent leurs bières et les entrechoquèrent. Milo remarqua des éraflures sur les doigts de DeathMask.

"Jardinage ?

\- Non. Décoration. J'ai cassé des murs," marmonna l'italien.

Aiolia passa le joint à Kanon qui s'empressa de tirer une bouffée puis tourna la tête vers son voisin de temple.

"Tu vires les maccabés ?

\- Hm. A coup de masse. Ca me détend."

Milo hésiter entre féliciter son ami pour cette bonne résolution ou le rassurer quand à sa future réconciliation avec Shura. Après tout, il s'était excusé auprès de toute la chevalerie. Il leur avait fait sentir son envie et son besoin de se racheter et de leur montrer qu'il était aussi quelqu'un de bien.

Shaka reprit le joint entre ses doigts.

"C'est bien. Tout finit par s'arranger."

DeathMask haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers le haut du Sanctuaire dont ils apercevaient les toits des temples. Kanon parla fort pour détourner l'attention.

"Dis donc Shaka ton herbe est excellente. T'utilises quoi comme engrais ?

\- Non, je ne t'en donnerai pas, répliqua le Chevalier de la Vierge.

\- Cherche pas. Il n'a jamais cédé, marmonna Aiolia.

\- Ca te fera une excuse pour revenir" ajouta Milo.

* * *

 _Vendredi 09 mars 1990_

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour l'anniversaire d'Aphrodite ? demanda Mu en posant le tire bouchon à coté de Camus.

\- Bonne question, d'habitude il fait une fête gigantesque, répondit le français en débouchonnant la bouteille.

\- M'étonnerait que ça arrive, dit Aldébaran depuis la cuisine. On est sûr qu'on peut rien faire ?

\- Tu veux dire à part éclater la tête de Shura sur le carrelage pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il est con ? Je ne vois pas." conclue Dohko.

La porte du premier temple s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Aphrodite, en jogging nota Milo en ouvrant les yeux de surprise et DeathMask qui marchait derrière lui. Les conversations s'étaient stoppés un instant puis Saga avait fait de la place sur le canapé et Aiolia avait trouvé deux verres de plus.

"Merci, dit le chevalier des Poissons.

\- De quoi ? rétorqua Mu. On s'est tout dit. On a compris. Maintenant, on en parle plus."

Shion leva son verre et les autres l'imitèrent.

"Et Ayoros ? remarqua Seiya, retranché avec ses amis dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Il discute avec Shura, répondit Aiolia. Peut être qu'ils se joindront à nous après."

DeathMask, penché au dessus de l'évier, se coupa avec le couteau qu'il tenait.

* * *

Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux. Ayoros avait suggéré qu'ils s'installent sur les marches. Ils étaient proches mais pas trop et Shura pouvait ainsi fixer un point au loin, sans l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Ils restèrent un bon moment sans parler, chacun dans ses pensées.

"Je ne connais personne ici, déclara Ayoros au bout d'un moment. Je me rappelle de toi comme d'un enfant qui me suivait partout.

\- On s'entraînait ensemble, marmonna Shura avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui. Mais maintenant ... tu es une personne différente. Et j'aimerai bien te connaître."

Shura tourna la tête sous la surprise et vit le sourire d'Ayoros.

"Mais ... je t'ai ... alors que tu ... balbutia-t-il.

\- Oui je sais, le coupa le Sagittaire. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Pour la troisième fois, je ne t'en veux pas. Décidément tu es aussi buté qu'Aiolia.

\- Mais Ayoros je ...

\- N'essaie même pas de refuser. On m'a dit que tu es devenu quelqu'un de formidable et j'ai bien envie de comprendre comment."

Shura rougit légèrement même s'il en était pas persuadé.

* * *

Sylphide n'aimait pas venir dans le palais d'Eaque. Il n'y régnait pas un cadre propice au travail comme chez Rhadamanthe ou Minos. Pourtant le spectre n'entendait aucun bruit. Un silence total régnait, contrairement aux éclats de voix habituels. Intrigués, il frappa à la porte du bureau du juge qui lui cria d'entrer.

Comme à son habitude, il s'inclina respectueusement puis détailla Eaque. Assis derrière son bureau, il buvait du vin. La bouteille de Bordeaux était ouverte à coté de dossiers et de crayons.

"Le seigneur Rhadamanthe vous prie de bien vouloir l'honorer de votre présence au diner de demain, récita-t-il en se jurant de rapporter ce qu'il avait vu à son supérieur.

\- Oh. Oui bien sur. On sera samedi," soupira le Juge.

Il grogna et se leva pour reposer son verre. Son regard se perdit dans celui de Sylphide qui leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

"Seigneur Eaque ?

\- Je me demandais ... Est ce que Phlegyas te trompe ?"

Sylphide rougit. Jusque là, il lui semblait que sa liaison avec le Lycaon était tenue secrète. La joie de le retrouver l'avait-il sans doute fait manquer de prudence. Il fixa Eaque en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne crois pas. Et cela ne vous ...

\- Crois-tu que toi, tu pourrais le tromper ? ajouta le Juge en souriant. Avec moi par exemple ?"

Le spectre bomba le torse. Il détestait ce genre d'avance qu'Eaque pouvait faire naturellement. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança et prit la bouteille.

"Je ne pense pas que ce genre de parole soit approprié. Si vous vous sentez seul, achetez un canard. D'autant plus que vous avez le seigneur Minos à votre disposition. Avec tout mon respect."

Il quitta le bureau excédé et entendit un bruit de verre brisé.

* * *

Io savait qu'il devrait être occupé à autre chose. Comme donner quelques tuyaux à Isaak pour bien gérer le Sanctuaire sous marin ou frapper Kanon ou encore remercier Thétis d'avoir d'avoir toujours été là pour les aider et servir les intérêts de Poseidon. Au lieu de cela, il se laissait embrasser par Baian. Il avait cédé exactement au moment où son amant avait allongé son corps sur le lit et relevé son tshirt pour le caresser.

* * *

Un peu plus détendu, Shura avait accepté de suivre Ayoros jusqu'au premier temple où Mu avait selon ses dires improviser une petite reception. Pourtant il le regretta à l'instant où plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il en évita la plupart pour s'approcher de Milo et Camus. Le français tendit une bière.

"Sympa que tu sois venu, marmonna Milo. La délicatesse n'étant pas ton fort en ce moment.

\- Milo ! gronda Camus.

\- Non, laisse, répondit Shura. Tu as raison Milo, j'aurai du venir te voir mais ...

\- Mais tu as préféré régler tes comptes avec les plus grands connards de l'humanité, déclara une voix derrière lui. Forcément c'était plus urgent."

DeathMask aurait dû controler ses paroles, se dit-il quand Shura se tourna vers lui.

"Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir insulté de connard, commença Shura.

\- Oh non, le terme exact était traître, n'est ce pas Aphrodite ?"

Mu jeta un regard à tous les membres de l'assemblée, qui suivaient l'échange sans un mot. Aphrodite jouait avec une mèche de cheveux.

"Arrêtez ça ... murmura-t-il.

\- Lui d'abord, dit l'Italien en regardant Shura. Excuse toi.

\- Surement pas, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas un hypocrite comme vous deux. J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

\- T'as un sacré culot ...

\- Et toi alors ? Qui s'est caché derrière un pseudonyme pour ne pas assumer la responsabilité de ses massacres ?

\- Mais arrêtez ça bordel ! répéta Aphrodite en se levant.

\- T'as pas le droit dedire ça, chuchota DeathMask sans prêter attention à l'intervention. Pas toi.

\- J'ai toujours été sincère, répondit Shura. Surtout avec toi. Avec vous deux. Et en retour, j'apprends que vous êtes deux monstres indignes qui se plaisaient dans la traîtrise.

\- Tu vas trop loin Shura ! s'écria Aldébaran.

\- Non justement, c'est bien, il vide son sac, ajouta DeathMask les poings fermés. Autre chose à ajouter avant qu'on coupe définitivement les ponts ?

\- Je ne me repeterai pas une troisième fois : ne vous approchez plus de moi. J'aurai été un homme meilleur sans vous."

Beaucoup sentirent la soudaine souffrance émaner du chevalier du Cancer. La dernière phrase de Shura avait visiblement été le choc de trop. Aphrodite s'approcha et frappa violemment l'Espagnol, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba contre le mur mais avant qu'il ne se relève, Aphrodite et DeathMask avaient quitté le Sanctuaire.


	4. Chapitre 4 : All of me

_Keep on breathing_

 _Quand j'essaie d'écrire une fanfiction assez longue, de réfléchir à ce que j'écris, de faire attention au développement de mes personnages, ça donne une charmante petite fanfiction. Elle se situe comme vous le verrez en 1990, juste après la Guerre Sainte. Parce que oui c'est de l'originalité dans le scénario m'voyez._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : All of me

 _Vendredi 09 mars_

Ils avaient terminé sur la plage, essoufflés tous les deux. Aphrodite l'avait lâché pour s'approcher de la mer. Il avait pris sur lui pour ne tuer personne au passage. La voix de Shura l'insultant de monstre résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Et les regards des autres. Les cheveux turquoise volaient avec le vent.

"On l'a perdu, murmura-t-il.

\- Définitivement" approuva son amant dans un murmure.

Aphrodite se tourna vers lui. Il ne semblait même plus triste. Seulement épuisé. DeathMask s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il s'y blotisse. Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur de rose et de sucre qui se dégageait de lui.

"J'aurai pu le tuer, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Mais c'est vrai. J'aurai pu l'expédier aux enfers d'un tour de main pour qu'il arrête de parler. C'était insupportable. Et j'aurai vraiment pu ...

\- Dante. Arrête."

Il avait levé les yeux vers lui, pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

"Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça ... chuchota l'italien surpris.

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Mais DeathMask repart, Dante revient. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait. Mais je sens que tu reviens."

Il prit sa main et sourit. Peut être qu'Aphrodite avait raison.

"Et pour Shura ?

\- Il reviendra, assura le chevalier des Poissons.

\- Et s'il ne ...

\- Alors laisse le. Il a choisit. Ne le force pas à revenir. Il faut qu'on avance nous aussi."

Sa montre émit un bruit aïgu. Il s'écarta un peu pour le regarder, mettant de coté sa rancoeur et sa tristesse.

"Bon anniversaire."

* * *

 _Samedi 10 mars 1990_

"Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort ? marmonna Milo.

\- Peut être un peu. Mais ... dans le fond ça m'a fait du bien.

\- Shura ... tu leur as fait du mal.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai mal. Des fois j'ai envie qu'ils souffrent.

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé de les comprendre ! Arrange les choses. Sinon tu vas les perdre à jamais."

* * *

 _Dimanche 11 mars 1990_

"Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Rhadamanthe en bougeant sa tour.

\- Bien sur, répondit Minos en rejetant une mèche de cheveux. Il revient toujours. Depuis des siècles.

\- Quand même. Du Petrus 1929 ? En pleine journée ? Et rien ne t'alarme ?

\- L'influence festive de Dame Persephone.

\- Minos, je suis sérieux. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Tu t'es toujours inquiété pour rien dès qu'il s'agit d'Eaque."

Minos prit le pion de son adversaire en souriant. Le blond semblait mécontent.

"Mais tu l'aimes pas vrai ?

\- C'est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède. C'est pour cela que je sais qu'il reviendra. Il doit mal réagir à cause de Rune.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais votre couple.

\- On s'autorise mutuellement des aventures. Pour ne pas se lasser. Echec mon cher."

Rhadamanthe bougea sa reine pour contrer l'attaque de Minos et croisa les jambes dans le fauteuil.

"Comme la fois où il est parti avec Kagaho ?"

Il perdit son sourire confiant et renversa une pièce.

"Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

\- Oh et bien ... parce que tu devrais vraiment t'inquiéter pour Eaque." répéta-t-il.

Minos déplaca son fou.

"Echec et mat Rhadamanthe."

* * *

 _Lundi 12 mars 1990_

Isaak s'étira avant de se retourner sous les couvertures. A coté de lui, Kanon enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il observa l'épaule dénudée et la trace de morsure qu'il y avait laissé la veille. Il allait lui en vouloir : le dragon des mers détestait les marques.

Il eut le réflexe de ramener la couette à lui quand il entendit des bruits à la porte. Heureusement, Thétis n'entra pas.

"Commandant ? Tout le monte t'attend.

\- J'arrive ! Laisse moi dix minutes !"

Kanon se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ca va pas de crier comme ça dès le matin ?

\- Il est déjà dix heures, rétorqua Isaak. Bon matin."

Il évita son baiser et sortit du lit en enroulant un drap autour de lui.

"Pas besoin d'être pudique ...

\- J'ai froid. Tu n'as pas du travail monsieur le commandant ?"

Isaak sourit et observa son amant remettre ses vêtements, jetés au hasard la veille. Kanon affichait vraiment une plastique parfaite, se dit-il en souriant, un air un peu rêveur sur le visage.

"Alors tu comptes rester ?" murmura-t-il.

Il se figea, le pantalon à moitié enfilé et se tourna vers lui. Isaak sut alors la réponse.

"Je ... je vais surement faire pas mal d'allers retours ... et puis j'aimerai bien allez aux Enfers.

\- Aux Enfers ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- J'ai une conversation à finir avec Rhadamanthe."

Il haussa les épaules et se releva pour le rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

"Officiellement tu es le Dragon des Mers, le Général qui protège le Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord.

\- Et alors ? Tu vas m'interdire de partir ?

\- Comme si je pouvais. Seulement moi, j'aimerai bien que tu restes."

Kanon se dégagea de l'etreinte d'Isaak et le fixa. Au moins aurait-il essayé.

"Et pourquoi resterai-je ?"

Il le laissa sortir sans répondre. De toute façon, tenter de retenir était peine perdue. Il resta un instant figé devant le miroir, observant son visage. Il dut se forcer à sourire. Kanon n'avait aucune envie de rester. Il ne comptait pas pour lui. Et maintenant il devait se reprendre. Thétis l'attendait.

* * *

Mû s'attacha les cheveux rapidement et s'approcha de Kiki pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Son disciple grogna et croisa les bras.

"Et mon entraînement alors ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Aldebaran. Je ne serai parti que deux heures.

\- Il est avec Shaina ! Est ce quelqu'un sait où vous allez ?

\- On va courir sur la plage."

Il ne prêta pas plus attention aux rochonnements de Kiki et sortit du temple pour aller guetter Saga. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour accepter ces entraînements privés avec le chevalier des Gémeaux. Le prétexte de l'effort pour ressouder les liens fonctionnait bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le torse finement musclé de son aîné quand il descendit les marches.

"Bonjour Mû. Prêt ?

\- Et comment. J'ai pris un chronomètre.

\- Oh. Parfait."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Saga sourit un peu gêné.

"Après toi je t'en pris ..."

* * *

Kiki avait dû monté jusqu'au temple du Lion pour trouver âme qui vive. Il pénétra dans la cuisine sans frapper et Milo jeta sa cigarette dans l'évier.

"On frappe avant d'entrer ! grogna Aiolia. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Mon maître est allé courir avec Saga !

\- On sait oui. Et alors ?

\- Et si jamais il a une nouvelle teinte de cheveux subite ?"

Milo frappa l'arrière du crâne du garçon.

"Crétin. Ca n'arrivera pas. Tout va très bien. A part Shura le con, ça va.

\- Et Dohko, ajouta Aiolia. Et Shaka qui part."

* * *

"Mais enfin on est une équipe ! cria Seiya. On doit rester unis !

\- Ouvre les yeux, tout va bien maintenant, répondit Hyoga. Athéna ne risque plus rien, le monde est en paix. Et j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul.

\- Je trouve cela ridicule.

\- C'est son choix, intervient Shiryu. Tout le monde n'a pas le luxe de vivre avec Athéna, donc si Hyoga a envie d'être seul, laisse le."

Ikki ricana et Seiya rougit.

"Je ... je ne sais pas ce que tu sous entends mais mais sache que ma relation avec Saori est ...

\- Chaste et pure on sait. Quoi que, depuis le temps, t'aurai pu passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Ikki ! cria Shun. Laisse le tranquille."

Le chevalier de Pégase se rassit à l'écart du Phoénix. Pendant un moment personne ne parla. Puis Shiryu les regarda tour à tour.

"Je vais rester ici. Maître Dohko va me former pour un jour être digne de porter l'armure de la Balance."

Ses quatre amis hochèrent la tête. Shun se rapprocha de Hyoga et posa la tête sur son épaule.

"Et bien ... balbutia Seiya, je suis le Sagittaire ... Enfin je crois. Du moins c'est ce que dit le Pope.

\- Et toi ? chuchota le blond.

\- Je reste aussi ... je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller de toute façon", conclue Shun avec un petit sourire.

Ils se tournèrent vers Ikki. Les bras croisés, il regardait les douze maisons zodiacales dont ils voyaient les toits.

"Shaka part en Inde la semaine prochaine. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner."

Son petit frère sourit et se tourna vers Hyoga pour l'embrasser doucement. Il profita de la fraîcheur de sa bouche un instant et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

* * *

 _Mardi 13 mars 1990_

Dante rit nerveusement. Il congédia le garde et claqua la porte de ses appartements. De la poussière vola. Il lâcha le reste de son courrier sur la table et ouvrit l'enveloppe, même s'il savait ce qu'elle contenait. Il en sortit le programme complet de la coupe du monde de football, deux pass pour le mois de compétition et deux billets d'avions.

Cela aurait du être leur troisième coupe du monde se dit-il en pensant à Shura. Depuis leur enfance au Sanctuaire, ils suivaient avec attention les matchs de leurs pays respectifs. En 1982, ils s'étaient rendus en Espagne pendant un mois, ils avaient parcouru le pays et ils en avaient profité pour rentre visite à la famille de Shura. Il se rappelait même avoir pleuré dans ses bras quand l'Italie avait gagné. Même en 1986, quand Saga craignait une attaque, ils étaient partis deux semaines au Mexique, sacrifiant les matchs de groupes.

Enfin maintenant cela ne servait plus à rien. Il donnerait les billets à Aldebaran.

* * *

Rhadamanthe n'y avait pas cru. Même en voyant Kanon devant lui dans son bureau, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Que venait-il faire ici et pourquoi avait-il demandé à le voir personnellement ? Intrigué, il avait congédié Valentine et sorti une bouteille de son meilleur whisky. Kanon semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

"Que me vaut le plaisir ? Tu es bien le dernier que je pensais voir ici.

\- Bah justement, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ... quand on s'est affronté."

Le juge tendit le bras pour qu'il prenne son verre. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

"Merci. Enfin tu vois ... maintenant on est en paix, on a plus de raison de se battre ou de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

\- Je comptais pas m'excuser. Je ne regrette pas notre combat. En plus tu es mort donc c'était encore mieux.

\- Tu es mort aussi", rétorqua le blond.

Kanon souriait. Il avala un peu de whisky et toussa.

"Mais c'est super fort !

\- Ah ça. C'est pas fait pour les petites natures."

Ils rirent en même temps. Rhadamanthe lui montra le canapé et il s'installèrent face à face, Kanon en tailleur. Ils revinrent sur leur combat puis sur le traité de paix qui avait suivi la fin de la guerre. Et la conversation dévia. Sur le Génaral principalement. Parce que le Juge voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa propre vie pourrait être intéressante pour son invité. D'autant plus que Kanon semblait adorer s'écouter parler.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi coucher avec une fille peut être bon, disait-il après avoir vidé son verre une seconde fois.

\- C'est agréable. Leur peau est douce, elles sentent bon.

\- Forcément, si tu ne fréquentes que des princesses.

\- Je dois avouer que je préfère les princes."

Intrigué, Kanon sourit de plus belle et se rapprocha.

"Alors le seigneur Rhadamanthe fréquente les lits des hommes ?

\- Bien sûr. Quoi ? Cela me rend-t-il immoral ?

\- Absolument pas. Cela te rend attirant."

C'était surement la faute de l'alcool, se dit le Juge quand il se leva.

"Je suis encore plus attirant sans vêtement."

La gorge de Kanon s'assécha. Il se leva à son tour et vient poser une main sur son torse, passa sur les boutons de la chemise jusqu'à sa ceinture.

"Montre moi.

\- La chambre. Là bas."

A contre coeur, ils se détachèrent. Rhadamanthe verrouilla l'entrée et rejoignit l'autre homme dans ses appartements privés. Il se fichait que ce soit à cause du whisky ou non. Le corps de Kanon était au moins aussi attirant que le sien. Peut être allait-il s'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'inviter quelqu'un dans son lit au bout de quelques choses, mais il décida en collant ses hanches aux siennes qu'aucune de ses questions n'avait d'importance.


End file.
